evermore
by 1penhead
Summary: tohru isnt what you make her out to be. shes not even really tohru, just a mask that will get her closer. a chain of events will occur and it all starts with akito's birthday party. rated for people doin the dirty and death
1. explinations

Hello everybody! This happens to be my second fic but that ones currently under construction and hopefully will be done soon. Now this chapter is really confusing but don't worry! Now this is going to be a short dark fic but please help me pull through! Also I love reviews and the only reason im even touching dirty little secrets again is because I checked the other day and had like eight reveiws! Anyway on to the story.

**evermore **

I have lived millennia of lifetimes. I have seen it all, yet not bothered to remember any of it. Well, not most of it. I don't think I should bother. It's too hard to remember all of it. Why bother remembering or writing down lives that take but a second to finish.

The fact that we can't go in the sun is a common misconception. I also have a heartbeat and a piece of wood isn't going to stop me. This world has been going on for a lot longer than you believe; it just hasn't always had human inhabitants. The saints you worship are now thought to be beings of Satan. Now how's that for a twist. The tales of people have been thoroughly warped. My mother loved you creatures though. I guess I don't really have anything against you creatures who wish so much to cram everything in one life that you speed up the process, its just you take everything for granted.

Over the centuries I have seen a race go through a moral downfall. Hopefully however, things will change with her coming, a second rising of sorts. I'm talking of my mother, now she was a queen worth mentioning. Not the mother who placed me into the world of hurry-ness, but the one who threw me into a world of pace.

I was but a lowly handmaiden at the temple when she set this "curse". It was supposed to be a marvelous gift but I guess that too, got warped. I remember the deep smell of incense and the musty smell of an old priest. Mother told me to behave and be quiet, but in a temple with very important people, that's quite hard. I can still see his face, one of the few things I do remember of the first years.

I wasn't supposed to be there, but I couldn't look at this "landmark" event. It was "supposed to change everything and make a greater good," they said. That was before they died. I could see through beaded curtains, I could smell the blood, and I could feel the power. It poured though every cell and vessel in my body. I could tell something had changed and something went wrong. Mother was quiet along with the others. There were no cheers or celebrations; I couldn't even hear a whisper.

When I took a closer look, the bodies of my mother, masters and the "Buddha" looked shriveled and dead. I later found out when I took a closer look, the scent of blood was drained from them. All fourteen looked like mummies just sitting there. The blood was sitting in pools in front of their respected animals.

Most people think it was the Buddha who set the curse and wanted a banquet. Actually it was my mother; she thought it would help the humans. Maybe _human_ is the wrong word. I mean, we are still human but we just move slower. Our hearts still work; they just move to the beat of a different drum. To just inhale and exhale could take centuries. Sure we _can_ move to your speed but what's the point. We _can_ age why bother. I don't truly think were different, we just have better control. Anyways I think I got off track.

When she died, I was lost. Blame was not an issue because mother thought she died for a noble cause (I actually applaud her for finding a cause). Since there was no blame there was no need for me to get revenge. I spent my years trying to please mother, the only things I did was what she told me, so when she left, along with her commands, I had nothing to do. I thought for decades about what to do until I smelt his scent.

I knew it was him from the moment the smell hit my nose. It was the same musty old incense smell that all monks shared except with a bit of spice. The years of meditation had increased my skills and I smelled him all the way to the Philippines.

The old bastard had come back. I was so excited that I ran all the way there, however when I got there it was just a baby waiting for me. It took me a while to realize that the great Buddha that I knew was no longer; his essence was just reborn into this crying, pink, ball of mush (I have no idea why you beings want to reproduce).

This made me think more. If the old fart could come back then my mother would surely come back to this retched world and me.

I slept for hundreds of years until the prophecy came. It was the night of her conception and I could feel that I wasn't the only one there in this blessed dream. I could tell that my mother was there with me. I don't know how I could tell it was mother except that I could feel that something in there was mine. All mine.

When she was born I knew it was her. It all fit. She was the true creator of the curse and now she came back to claim control. I could see her grow into a beautiful girl. I could feel my blood boil when they told people that she was a he. I wanted to drain them but then my plan wouldn't work now would it. Sure she wasn't the same as her first embodiment but that should change when I make her eternal.

I wasn't part of their close circle so my infiltration was slightly delayed. I waited until I was the same age as the other cursed ones, the rat and cat (I always had a thing for cats), and became Tohru Honda.

That was easy. Now all I have to do is wait for her to become ripe and then I can make the holy mother "Akito", as they call her now, into the supreme immortal being that she once was.


	2. fire

an: ) this chapter is deticated to my wonderous beta hatori obsesser. she saves my writings from my horendous povs. also i would like to say thank you to my other reveiwer dark inu fan who i am a big fan of. well the story gets easier to comprehend from here on out. (well not entirely). but thanx to everyone who bothered reading and i hope you reveiw.

disclaimer:_ me no own_

* * *

I am fire

I burn with all my might

If you touch me you burn to

I don't let anyone touch me

* * *

'Oh god. This pain in my neck is really killing me. Damn why the hell does this pain hurt so damn much?' I slowly opened my eyes to reveal the freshly born sunlight of the day. I could still see the faint traces of night that were left behind, like the little half crescent of a moon, or the few bright stars that started dissipating. 

'Oh, that's right. I slept on the roof last night. Why was that again?' My thoughts became muddled as the memories for the night before came flooding back. 'That's right; Tohru and I had an argument. Wait, does me yelling count as an argument? Why does she keep talking about that bastard? For weeks now it has been things like 'he seems so lonely' 'maybe I should see him tomorrow', actually it was pretty funny when Tohru said she instead of he.'

Last night really sucked. Maybe I should apologize. Wait, it wasn't even really _my _fault. If she just didn't make such a stupid suggestion then everything would be all right. But sometimes I just can't help but disagree with her naivety. I don't even really know what set me off at first.' I tried to go through every detail of last night but I couldn't exactly point out a specific detail, just lots of agitation.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tohru had just gotten home from work and was heating up a quick dinner. I wanted to help but once I reached the doorway, I had to stop and admire my little onigiri. Yes that's right; I realized that I had harbored feelings for Tohru. They might not be love or even close, but I had realized that there was a deep feeling of protection and slight possessiveness towards Tohru.

She was still in her school uniform except with a light pink and white ruffled apron. From a chic's point of view it was cute I guess. Ayame had made I for her for her recent birthday. I stood there looking at her and couldn't help but notice how she had grown. Of course she was still a runt, but a runt that was a few inches taller than when she first graced the Sohmas with her presence. I also couldn't help but notice the way her skirt danced along the contours of her legs as she cooked dinner. Ahh, what legs. I have to admit, she is quite attractive in that "girl next door" kind of way. Her hair bounced and I noticed that she was really graceful in the kitchen, except when she dropped things, and this probably her main arena. I was probably standing there for a bit and that explains how that damn mutt snuck up on me.

"Oh! Kyon Kyon, what a naughty boy you are for ogling my precious little flower! I would expect that from me, but honestly. What a bad little kitty you have become" I should have realized that Shigure would have caught me with my hand in the cookie jar. But if you really wanted to get detailed then you could just say I was only looking at the cookie jar.

"I would expect this from that mutt but apparently I over-estimated you. Now you're a stupid and perverted cat." I heard the smugness in that damn rat's voice as him and his girly ass appeared behind that damn dog. If only I could be able to catch him when it matters just to even the score. Like if someone other than I saw the multiple times during just one period that the rat looked over to Tohru's desk. Ahh… if only, But no. Only cookie jar Kyo could ever got caught. Not even to mention the fact that I always get so flustered that I ended up looking like an idiot.

Before I could even comment Tohru was done with dinner, and the damn rat and stupid mutt were helping her set the table. That's probably where my agitated state first began.

We were all sitting at the table (thankfully when Tohru was cooking she didn't hear our little scuffle. It seems like sometimes she's such a bubblehead.) When Shigure just happened to bring up the topic of our argument.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

I was yanked out of my little reenactment when I heard the clatter of pans and the smell of miso soup. Maybe it was probably time to apologize before the others woke up. If only she hadn't wanted to throw a damn birthday party for Akito.


End file.
